The Beauty the Sheriff and the Beast
by RumpelGold
Summary: Belle is obsessed with her savior. She has Gold help her abduct the blonde sheriff, then encourages him to have a go too. Twisted, dark fic with noncon Emma and love-Triangle BellexEmmaxGold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, in any kind of way, profit from writing this story all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

_Belle is obsessed with her savior. She has Gold help her abduct the blonde sheriff, then encourages him to have a go too. Sick, twisted, dark fic with Emma noncon material and love-Triangle BellexEmmaxGold._

* * *

**The Beauty the Sheriff and the Beast**

* * *

**/.,.|.,.\**

It had been weeks since the curse had been lifted and magic had been officially banned from their world. Their surroundings had remained the same just as they had remained the same magicless beings planet earth had made them become. The curse had worked and had gone, and left a tingling sensation in the former fairies and goblins who yearned for the emptiness of their souls to be filled. The ex-witches reached out in the early mornings for a touch of the sun's warm beams of light in a desperate attempt to extract what little energy they could. The ex-wizards too thought that magic could be found in natural elements and took long baths to fill their being with the power of the fluid.

Needless to say none of it worked for the magic had fully gone. Everyone was people now; no animals or odd trolls. Everyone had to work their way to a happy ending without the use of the 'supernatural'.

Belle turned on her side and gazed at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Ever since the curse had come to an end she had come to this morning routine of tossing and turning until it was ten o'clock and she would throw herself out of the bed melancholically. With a deep sigh and long slow strides she made her way out of the room and down to the kitchen where her partner stood with tea and coffee. It was a Sunday so he had no need to be at work. And as they were still in Storybrooke they lacked an active church. As soon as the spell had come to an end most of the formerly trapped citizens had made their way to Boston or beyond. This party included the nuns and priest, which left the church unattended and in a rather quick state of decay.

The dark-haired beauty wrinkled her nose as she greeted the man who so kindly had taken her in. "Morning." She said, voice hoarse enough to make her wince. She quickly downed the cup of tea he had given her and smiled. She instantly felt much better.

The man in front of her sipped from his cup of coffee while he leaned against the kitchen's counter. "Still not slept well, dear?"

She loved the sound of his voice. His rough Scottish accent never ceased to send shivers down her spine. "No." she silently admitted and averted her eyes. Despite not being able to view him she could tell he must be smirking, broadly.

"Are the dreams still haunting you?"

She hummed and nodded her head. The sound of his cane could be heard as the man approached, his bad leg slowing him down as he limped towards her. He then gently lifted her chin with his fingers until her eyes locked with his brown ones.

"I wish I could help you, Belle."

The honesty tainting his voice sounded odd. The man was clearly desperate to please his beauty but had not succeeded so after she had been rescued from the hospital. The secluded asylum that had held her imprisoned for all these years had not had as great as an effect on her mind as one would have thought. The sessions of doctors trying to make her believe she was crazy had made her uncomfortable and insecure but had not eradicated the memory of him, neither had they succeeded in tainting her mind with vile thoughts. She still remembered him. She still, in her own way, loved him.

And he had come to rescue her. This time as a man, not a creature. He had been someone she could love better than when his skin had been gold and his eyes the oddest shades. Not to mention that his teeth looked better this way too. The only shame she found in him was that he had switched from drinking tea to coffee and that he would stench of smoke at times. Whenever she caught him with a cigarette she would scold him for it and she could see his shame. But secretly she thought he looked attractive when he smoked, though she would not admit it out loud.

He had been more reformed in his attire than when he'd been the creature. The leather had made place for expensive smooth suits. His pants showed little less bulge but that was fine by her. She remembered his old name: 'Rumplestiltskin'. Some called him that way now the curse was broken. Belle would stick to it too, though whenever she saw it fit she would address him as 'Mr Gold'. For practical purposes she used both.

His behavior had changed dramatically as well. At first he had been stern and somewhat displeased. He reminded her of the beast by the way he would grit his teeth and lower or raise his voice. Now that the curse had gone she saw him a bit more gentle and shy. If he hadn't been able to remember his former lives and experiences he would have been the coward again he used to be before he obtained the Dark One's powers. Now he was a mingle and mix of all he'd been. He had the shyness and kindness of his original self, the odd humor of his dark self and the cunningness of his Storybrooke character. He was, so she knew, a rather amusing mix of himself.

And by God she wanted to sleep with him.

She did, in a way. They shared the same bed and occasionally he would scoop up close or she'd spoon him, but usually that was all. Belle counted herself rather frustrated because of a very stupid reason.

A rather silly and meaningless reason.

Or so she thought.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Gold took the empty cup from her and placed it aside, then hugged her and ran his fingers through her brown curls.

"Let's take this slow, dearie." He whispered.

"I am not mad." She whimpered against his fragile form. "I am not mad."

Rumplestiltskin Gold shushed her. "I know you're not. The nightmares will go."

He managed to ease her nerves but the comfort he provided did not solve the sharp pangs her heart received. She gripped his blouse firmly and fisted the fabric close.

"Archie helped a great deal." She said.

"Yes, he did." Gold whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her skin delicately.

"But my mind won't leave the thought, the memory."

"I know," Gold said again, this time his embrace tightened. "There's no magic for me to take it away."

"I know," Belle said with a faint smile, realizing that she was the one to 'own the knowledge' at this point. She loved it when they echoed each other. She pulled away just enough to lock eyes with him.

"But I am determined." She stated, and she could tell by the look in Gold's eyes he was wondering about what was going on inside her head.

Quickly she clarified her words. "Ever since you rescued me I could not stop thinking of _her_. I want her, more than ever."

Mr Gold's kind expression dropped as he was rather unsure what to make of his beloved's wishes. "She is our hero and leads her own life."

"She is _my_ hero too." Belle corrected him idly. "She was the first kind face I saw in years. You don't know what it was like, Rumplestiltskin, to be locked up day and night in a grey cell with no sense of time or space. You don't know how it is to have people scold you and brainwash you. And then.. the solitude!" she gasped and ignored his painful expression. He had been pretty lonely himself but in her eyes it was hard to compare it with her own position. After all Gold had busied himself with his son, then with the curse, then with the savior, then with all of them at once. " Emma saved me." She rectified.

When the door had opened and the blonde sheriff had peeked around the corner to tell Belle to 'get out of here' the beauty had instantly felt electricity touch her heart and knew that her rescuer was someone special. And now that someone had been haunting her dreams for long enough. Belle desired the other lady who in her eyes was just as beautiful and courageous as she thought herself to be.

Granted, Emma was older and more experienced, but that would not withheld Belle. The dark-haired beauty wanted the town's sheriff like mad. The many attempts at sex with her former beast had been rather failing because her mind kept drifting to the blonde heroine. Instead of becoming more aroused and reaching her peak she would be overwhelmed with memories of the asylum, of Rumple when he had been a beast, of the many things she wanted to do to Emma but could not, of all the things she would never have.

Gone mood.

She glared at the man in front of her rather dangerously now.

"I want her begging me to satisfy her."

Rumplestiltskin's eyes had darkened and he caressed her cheek. "If it is Emma you want, then it is Emma you shall have."

Belle blinked. Had she heard his low mutter correctly? A wicked smile grew on her face. "You'd be willing to help me get her into bed? Just for once?"

The man hesitated and retracted his hand to place it inside his pocket. "Only once?' He mewled at her and she let out a small laugh.

"Of course you'd like the thought of it." She said with a smile. Her eyes sparkled and she instinctively knew she had not been looking as alluring for ages as she did now. She had not been this excited for a long while. "All right. I'll give you my deepest and darkest desire on a plate, Rumplestiltskin. I want Emma, forever. Just as I want you, forever. I want her groveling in pleasure. I want her submit to my wishes while I have you please her above me. I want _so_ much."

She hardly realized how worked up she had become until she found Rumplestiltskin had her pushed against the wall, arms pinned above her head, and silenced her with a firm kiss. His dark eyes matched hers and his grin widened. "This I can do for you." He promised. "Belle, I've always wanted to see you happy." She could tell he was keeping quiet how he could profit from this situation if it were to occur. Belle quickly captured his lips in her own. He was considered a darn good kisser, and she was most definitely his equal. The kiss deepened and for a moment tongues met.

When the kiss finally broke Rumplestiltskin let go of her hands and turned away from her. He limped to the archway while Belle let her hands fall to her sides.

"She won't come on her own." The man stated hoarsely without looking at Belle. The beauty knew he was right. Emma finally had started to build a life and had often boasted about her virtuous existence. She had forsaken men and sex until she found the true one – both Mr Gold and Belle had flinched at this confession of hers- and was to 'refrain from any such teenage foolery' because she now had her son to care about and would maintain her position as a hero. She wanted to be the true example of parenthood.

There was no way she would come just to have sex with a desperate ex-asylum-patient and her fiancé. No way.

A wicked smile curled her lips. Belle had never been afraid to do what was needed to be done in order to reach her goals. She used to be all focused on becoming a hero. But now her focus was on becoming one with her hero. And as a result she would go to any length to reach her goal.

With a sparkle of mischief in her eyes she nodded at her lover. "I'll prepare the dungeon." Her words reached his ears and he mimicked her wicked smile. He had expected no less, she could tell. Their thoughts were often on one line. If their hero would not come willingly they would have to force her.

"I'll go and get some duct tape, love." Mr Gold said while he tried to suppress his amused smirk.

"And I'll arrange we can use my father's van." With a small movement of the head Rumplestiltskin Gold acknowledged her choice of transport and left his position in the archway. With him gone from the room, Belle leaned against the counter and gripped the edge of it hard with both hands. She bit her lip to keep from giggling. Soon, very soon, her fantasies would become real and her painful itch would be scratched. And all because her lover would do anything to please her. Anything.

She looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep throaty breath.

"You'll be mine, Emma." She whispered. "Mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beauty the Sheriff and the Beast**

**/.,.|.,.\**

She was struggling against her bonds and tried to ask questions, but her voice was hindered by the duct tape on her precious lips. Belle could not help but gaze at the marvelous woman in front of her who, in her white strapped top, tried to struggle desperately out of the ropes that confined her. She wrinkled her forehead in a confused plea. Mr Gold had been her ally for most of the time she'd been in town and to be kidnapped by him and his henchman must have been a shock to her. But perhaps she would have expected the odd and dangerous from him. After all she'd seen him do so many things she disapproved of.

What was new to Emma was the fact that the beauty was there, viewing Emma's dismal state, and not taking action to improve the sheriff's position. Emma and Belle had gotten along well after her rescue from the asylum, which was no complete surprise as Belle had been head over heels for the blonde sheriff. The two had lived like friends and now one friend was merely gazing at the other. It confused Emma endlessly.

When the blonde noticed she wasn't going to be released from her bonds she gave in with a loud moaning sound and lowered her eyes to her feet in front of her. Emma's boots were strategically tied to each other so she couldn't really kick anyone during her struggles. A huff escaped her, albeit muffled, and it was at this point that Mr Gold limped into the cellar and came to stand behind Belle.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" He said, his voice low.

Belle could not tear her eyes from the woman in front of her. "Yes." She said breathlessly while her hands crept up her chest. "Very." Her body tingled.

Rumplestiltskin Gold turned his head to his fiancée and whispered in her ear. "Not like you. You two differ a great deal, dearie." He licked her ear and Emma winced at the display of affection in front of her. She made a loud sound but both Belle and Gold remained unaffected.

"Do you think we can get her to fuck?" Belle asked and Emma blanched. What was going on, she must be wondering, for her face showed she was dumbstruck.

Mr Gold leered over Belle's shoulder at the blonde female and showed a canine smile. "Perhaps." He murmured, then spoke louder. "Perhaps we can persuade her to satisfy us." His dark eyes traced the blonde's form. "Bodily."

Emma's eyes had opened wide in shock. The couple in front of her had started touching each other. Rumplestiltskin was fondling Belle's breasts through the fabric of her dress while she was arching her back into him. He hissed as her hand found the restrained swollen member in his pants and squeezed it. The veins on his hands showed he was using more power, was kneading his girl's breasts more forcefully now, and Belle parted her lips while she rested her head against his chest and arched her back even more.

"Oh," She gasped, fully aware Emma was finally here and was watching. "Oh, take me." She pleaded. Rumplestiltskin had no other reply than a hoarse: "My pleasure." Within an instant he had lifted her skirts and hooked his fingers round the elastics of her panties to shimmy them down her legs. His eyes travelled to the beautiful tied-up sheriff who had averted her gaze and squeezed her eyes shut. She was not willing to watch this display as she could tell where it was going.

Belle clicked her tongue. She too knew how stubborn their sheriff could be. "Emma, watch me?" She asked, but Emma did no such thing. Now Belle grew annoyed. She was flustered hot, and damp between her legs (Rumplestiltskin's hand stroking past her slit did not help at this), and wanted for Emma to watch her. Angry, she placed her hands on her hips and shouted. "Emma Swan, you'll watch us."

Emma jumped by Belle's sudden turn of behavior and opened her eyes to look at her friend. Or former friends. Emma wasn't quite sure in which category to place the male and female who stood in half a state of undress in front of her. Her eyes rolled to Rumplestiltskin who instead of his usual smirk gave her a stony look, then turned to Belle and flicked his tongue past her clit. As he buried himself between her legs to orally pleasure her, Belle nestled her fingers in his brown hair and threw her head back. This was bliss. She gasped and let out excited little moans at the nice feeling Rumplestiltskin was giving her. She was slowly building towards an orgasm when she realized, when she saw through half-lidded eyes, that Emma had stopped watching them and with eyes squeezed shut and head turned away she sat and tried to ignore the presence of the two lovers.

Belle's hands painfully tugged at Rumplestiltskin's hair and the man looked up at her to catch a brief frown on her face. His eyes darted to Emma and he saw what his beauty had meant. With a stern limp he went over to the sheriff and slapped her face hard. Her eyes opened in shock.

Behind Rumplestiltskin, Belle made her way to the closest niche which had been modified especially for the purpose she had in mind. They had thrown Emma on the exact right spot for her to view the niche and anything that would happen in it. With a ridge that would support Belle's bodyweight and allow Rumplestiltskin perfect access, it was the ideal place for them to rut in front of Emma's eyes. Some modifications had to be made because of Gold's human condition. He could not stand for long and he always needed support for his bad leg. While Belle positioned herself in the niche and with raised skirts spread her legs wide so Emma would have a good view of her cunt, Mr Gold was tugging Emma up painfully by the hair and hissed at her. "You will watch us, dearie. You will watch us, then join." He promised, and she winced in pain.

Then he let go and she fell painfully onto the solid cold floor. She gulped and looked up in fear. "Use the frame on her, Rumplestiltskin." Belle said as she gently stroked herself. Her core was aching, throbbing with excitement, and she slowly traced a finger past her flushed opening. She noticed how Emma's eyes for a moment spotted her and could tell how uncomfortable the blonde felt for seeing Belle so intimately. The dark-haired beauty smiled. "It's not so bad, Emma." She cooed, a finger dipping into her velvety wet opening. "Not so bad." She murmured, then licked her finger clean, making Emma blush.

Mr Gold had returned with a frame which he set behind Emma. With ease he pushed her into it so she sat up straight, then strapped her head to the top of the frame so she could not turn away.

"Each time you close your eyes," Rumplestiltskin panted near her ear, "Mistress Belle will hurt you, understood?" Emma did not reply, just tried a feeble nod which had become impossible in this position, and felt Rumplestiltskin's finger trail down her neck and chest. His lips briefly grazed her skin, then he was in front of her and unbuttoned his pants.

Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to get out of here, but when she failed to think of one she focused on the two copulating in front of her. Mr Gold had eased himself into Belle. The girl had gasped loudly at his length and sheer size, and was hissing with each thrust as she tried to accommodate his girth. She glanced down at their bodies to see where they joined, then threw her head back and let him pound her. With the low moans of ecstasy from her male partner, she opened her eyes again to glance over his shoulder and pull him close so she could see even more.

Emma was stuck in the frame she had been placed in. The thing functioned more like a mask to keep her head in place and a standard to support her spine. She was forced to sit up straight and could not move her head away to another side. Her eyes were open wide and her cheeks colored, but when she caught side of Belle she wanted to turn her gaze away. She tried to move her head and grit her teeth in pain. It was impossible. Then, the sheriff closed her eyes, and Belle growled in annoyance. She patted Rumplestiltskin's back, but the man was too lost in his thrusts and own pleasure to feel Belle's command for him to stop. He kept bucking his hips.

Belle arched her back. "Emma, you're not watching." She managed to rasp between moans, and Gold stirred inside of her. He slapped her thigh, then drove in at twice the speed he'd done before until he buried himself deep and with a groan filled his beauty with his semen.

He was panting heavily when he pulled out and reached for his cane. He helped Belle from the ridge and out of the niche, then watched as she walked past him and to their tied up companion.

Emma was wincing. She had tears in her eyes and gazed at the floor. Rumplestiltskin had promised Belle would hurt her if she didn't watch the two, and now she feared for what was about to come.

"Emma, Emma, dear." Belle said in a voice too sweet to belong to a punisher. She gently stroked Emma's chin with her fingers. "Shall we get you out of this frame?" She hummed.

Emma could not nod but her eyes told her captors how much she wanted to be able to move at least her head again, and they released her from the rather odd construction. Belle moved aside to Mr Gold and whispered to him. "Leroy can have it back. It doesn't work." Mr Gold merely nodded.

"Now, as for you," Belle caught Emma by surprise. The blonde had fallen to the floor the moment the frame had left her and like a snake struggled and wormed on the ground. She was still tied by rope and her mouth still covered by duct tape. She knew a punishment was near but for a moment had thought, when Belle released her from the frame, she might get away unscathed.

She was proven wrong when Belle yanked her up by gripping an end of the duct tape, then tore it off. Emma cried out in pain.

"Now, that's better." Belle said with a smile. "Any idea why you're here, sheriff Swan?" She started to toy with the woman's cheek, then her blonde curly hair.

"Yes," Emma replied hoarsely. "You're going to fuck me. But please," She pleaded, looking up at Rumplestiltskin. But the man, although shaken, pretended he did not hear the desperation in her voice as she begged for mercy. "Please, let me go. You don't want this, please. I always thought we were friends."

"Emma?" Belle said in surprise. "But we are friends, aren't we?" She caressed the sheriff's cheek but could feel Emma's jaw clench.

"Friends don't kidnap each other. Friends don't put each other in painful frames. Friends don't force friends." She sharply said.

"Oh, I've heard enough." Belle said, rolling her eyes. "Your words tire me, Emma." She turned to face her fiancé. "Don't they, Rumplestiltskin? Do they tire you?"

"Most definitely." The man replied while he stood grinning wolfishly.

"See?" Belle fluttered her hands about. "Speak again when you have something agreeable to say, dear. For now we'll use the mask."

Emma turned pale.

"But I? I?" She was silenced by a finger to her lips from Belle. "Ah-ah, no buts." This angered Emma and she did the first thing that came to mind. She tried to bite Belle's finger, But Belle dodged the attack and brought her finger close to her chest. "Well, have I ever?" She cried out impetuously.

Then she turned and took a mask from Rumplestiltskin's hands. She clipped it around Emma's head, tying it until it was all secured, and admired her work. The BDSM mask had been a gift from Ruby upon hearing Belle and Gold had been engaged. They had only used it once because truly, Belle didn't really need a face contraption that forced your lips wide apart. She laughed at the sight of Emma.

"Oh, Emma, you look like a doll." Belle clapped her hands happily. "An adult doll, don't you agree?" Though Emma rumbled protests which came out as uncomfortable sounds, Mr Gold nodded and came closer. Emma tried to move her still tied legs to make him trip and fall but he saw the attempt and whacked her legs hard with his cane. She cried out at the action and arched in pain.

"You only do this to yourself, you know." Belle said kindly as she rubbed the sore spot on Emma's legs. "You should just let us."

Emma trashed against their hands as they tried to unbind her and after a while Mr Gold, having grown tired with her struggles, ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'll go get her drugged." He said, and Belle agreed.

"Oh Emma, Emma." She sang. "Why won't you let us enjoy you? And have you enjoy us? It's so simple to give in. Now you have our poor Mr Gold drug you."

Emma tried to push Belle away but Rumplestiltskin had returned and limped to her side with a glass of very polluted water. The drug. He brought it to her lips and despite her protests and attempts to pull away, there was no way for her with this mask on to close her mouth. The water poured in easily. The iron ring on the back of the mask was tightly in Belle's clutches as she pulled Emma's head backwards, forcing her to down it all.

The blonde's struggle continued for a good while until her body became weaker and she could not fight back anymore. She slumped and Rumplestiltskin and Belle undid her ties. They then clasped on a collar around her neck which they locked, and attached an iron chain to it which went onto the wall, allowing Emma only as much room to move. They then undressed her.

Belle marveled at the soft skin that was revealed and gasped in awe at the sight of Emma's womanhood. Her fingers traced the blonde curls and she kissed her skin. "Oh, my little sheriff is so pretty." She mewed.

Rumplestiltskin was biting the inside of his cheek. His fingers gently stroked Emma's skin. He could tell their captured princess was aware of their actions. The drug only rendered her unable to move, but she was still fully conscious. His fingers traced down her body to her pussy which he fingered a few times, then his hands left her body completely.

"We'll dress her in something nice." Belle said, and revealed a frivolous princess dress which reminded a lot of Belle's Fairy Tale costume. The dress missed parts at the top so Emma's boobs would come through, unclad and uncovered. They helped Emma into the dress, then moved her onto the slightly raised area which was to be her 'stage' and bed. They placed her down and Belle raised the sheriff's skirt. She then set herself in between the blonde's legs.

The cum of Rumplestiltskin, which had dried between Belle's legs, was rubbed against Emma's legs as Belle straddled her. "We'll have such a good time." She said with a bright smile as her hands slid up and down Emma's waist.

"I promise you. I've got so many plans for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beauty the Sheriff and the Beast**

**/.,.|.,.\**

Emma cried out in pain and sat up straight. Her throat had gone dry and she tried to take the mask off which was strapped around her face. Naturally it didn't work.

She wondered why they had left her to wear it. She wasn't going to suck any cock soon, was she? The only one around who had such a queer organ was Mr Gold, Rumplestiltskin, and he was betrothed to Belle. Would she seriously have her give him a blowjob?

She moaned in pain and explored her surroundings by hand. She was on a raised tier with straw and a blanket. To her right there seemed to be a wooden box with a hole. The rest of the dungeon, or cellar, or whatever it was.. her prison… was dark and contained several uninviting and painful looking adult toys and tools.

She shivered at the thought that Belle would punish her for not looking when she and Rumplestiltskin had 'done the deed'. She disliked her prospect more and more.

"Ah, princess Swan, you are awake." Rumplestiltskin approached with his cane and limp. Emma was reminded instantly of the pain she felt in her lower legs from when he had hit her. Had Belle actually been okay with that, she wondered? With a frown she tried to crawl away from him but the collar and the chain allowed her only as much movement. She turned her head aside. Perhaps she had been wrong and she was expected to give this man a blowjob after all.

Mr Gold grinned at her. "How do you like your new home, dearie? We've gotten you a comfortable bed, some facilities, some toys." He gestured with his hand as he spoke and Emma's eyes budged.

Wait, the wooden box with the hole in it? Seriously, that was meant to be her toilet? "Fuck you." She tried to say, but only gurgled sounds came out. Despite the mask's barricade Mr Gold seemed to have caught her meaning. "Oh, yes, very soon."

She glared evilly at him.

"Mistress Belle is almost ready for you. Have a little more patient my dear." Emma wanted for Gold to step closer to her so badly. She prayed he had come with the intent of fucking her face just so she could tackle his cane the moment he would step up to her. Without his cane he would fall and she could easily knock him out. She sat up straight and alert, waiting for him to approach but he never did. He merely stood in the faint light of the cellar's ceiling bulb and grinned at her mischievously. Emma's hands fluttered to her chest and she realized her dress covered many parts of her body but not her breasts. With a face as red as a tomato she stared down at herself the best she could. She thought she could not feel more ashamed. Had they robbed her of everything?

Belle entered the dungeon with zeal, a whip in her hand, and made her way over to the raised tier. She halted in front of Emma and smiled. "Good morning, Emma dear. How are you feeling?" Emma tried to make a sound but her throat hurt too much.

"Ah, that's right." Belle took a bold step closer. "You behaved so nastily to us the other day that we had to punish you. I think this mask has done the trick for now. We can't expect for a beginner to know what she's getting herself into, can we?" She winked and Emma felt sick.

"Now, how about I remove this mask and you'll keep from protesting?" the dark-haired beauty hummed. "Though there are some rules, I'm afraid. You only speak when we ask you to, and each time you don't do as we say we get to punish you." Her eyes met those of the swan. "Understood?"

Emma looked at her for mercy but found none. Belle removed the mask and allowed the blonde the time to test her jaw. Mr Gold offered her a glass of water at Belle's signals and she downed it gratefully.

"I still don't know why-" Emma started, but was whacked by Belle's whip. "Ouch! Why did you have to-" Another smack. Emma winced. "I get it!" She started to say, but Belle whipped Emma's breasts hard and made the blonde hiss. For a moment it was silent and only Rumplestiltskin's chuckle could be heard. He had set himself at one end of the dungeon and enjoyed the sight of the two girls. Belle was going to train their new 'pet'. This was bound to be interesting. His excitement was not hid, for his hand was fondling the front of his own pants. Emma noticed this and gave him a cold glare. The smug bastard.

"Emma, Look at me." Belle sang, and Emma did as requested. "Good, now, princess," Belle parted her lips but instead of continuing with her words she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed the woman firmly. Emma's arms circled around Belle's waist in confusion. It had been instinctual. With the way Belle had allowed herself to fall forward Emma's arms moved to catch her in an embrace. The kiss deepened and their tongues intertwined. Why the heck was she responding? Emma scolded herself mentally and received a slap on her ass by Belle's hand. The kiss broke abruptly at that.

Emma's confused eyes penetrated the cheery ones of Belle. "Good." The brunette said. "We're making process."

Belle tugged at her own skirts and lifted them to show Emma she was wearing no underwear. Her pussy, half-hidden by brown curls, was leaking juices and looked slightly red. Her clit was swollen.

"I'm ready for you, Emma." Belle panted breathlessly. "I have been ready every day since you saved me from the asylum." Emma's eyes widened. "Now please me and make me cum." She said, as if they were the lines of a romantic fairy tale.

"I don't kno-" Another hit on her breasts, Emma's nipples peaked painfully. Her protest had been punished roughly and instantly, and with a grunt of Rumplestiltskin in the back of the dungeon (his penis was out of his pants by now and he was stroking it fervently), Emma leaned forth and pushed Belle's skirts aside. The brunette spread her legs wide and guided Emma's head to her pussy. The sheriff had decided to use her fingers at first, feeling it might be a clever way to avoid anything more intimate, and stroked her fingertips past the sensitive flesh of the younger girl.

Belle ordered her to move them faster and she inserted one to the knuckle, then two when she was commanded. She moved them up and down and created a slick trail of Belle's juices which fell upon the cold floor of the dungeon.

The brunette looked over her shoulder at Rumplestiltskin and winked. She had to make sure he was watching, and he was. His hand firmly and steadily slid up and down his hardened manhood. It made Belle chuckle, but then she gasped and her attention returned to the blonde between her legs.

The girl was reaching her peak and forced Emma to stop. "No, Not like this." She said, a hand flat against Emma's face. "I want you to use your lips and taste all of me." Emma was displeased with Belle's new whispered order and showed it by scowling. Belle's palm traced past her lips, then she gripped the whip again and smacked Emma's breasts hard. The blonde quickly dipped her head, only to feel her own skirts raised by her mistress and then received another smack on her bare buttocks.

Spurred on by these punishments, Emma eagerly started to lick and nip the other girl's pussy. This was a new experience for the sheriff and she felt awkward sniffing the other girl's sex and having her nose buried between the other girl's folds. She kissed, licked and nipped, and in her mind tried to image all sorts of sweets and candy that would make her task that much lighter.

Belle cried out as her orgasm started to build again. Emma's fingers had been good, her tongue was even better. She twisted her hands in the sheriff's golden curls and fisted her hair while keeping her in place. Her body jerked at the sensual ministrations of the blonde. Belle forced Emma's head firmly against her pussy.

The beauty tossed her head and yelped and moaned. "Oh, Rumple, this feels so good. You should feel her too. She's miraculous."

Promptly she came and let out a gush of fluids which she forced Emma to lap up, all of it. The blonde sucked her juices and inserted her tongue deep to get out the last of it. Then, when Belle's grip on her head had gone, she careful sat up straight again and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. But Belle caught her wrist and glared dangerously at her.

"Emma," she said, hurt. "You must revel in my juices." She tripped over her own words. "I mean, you may not ever wipe away any of my gifts, or those of my soon-to-be-husband." She gave Emma such a sulky expression that for a moment the blonde felt ashamed for what she'd just done. But a hard smack against her bare breasts made her snap out of her odd state of mind and she was instantly reminded of her misfortune.

"Rumplestiltskin? Rumplestiltskin, come here! I want to see her suck you off, dear."

Emma froze in terror when Mr Gold slowly limped his way to her. Determined to fight back, Emma lashed out the moment he was near enough for her to reach him. She grabbed for his cane but Belle pulled her back and while she screamed she tried to kick the cane away with her feet.

"Now that is not nice, Emma." Belle muttered in her ear, and Emma's movements stilled as she realized the girl had her in an embrace. Emma's back was pressed against Belle's chest, and she calmed a bit. Her eyes sought Rumplestiltskin's face, and she found him looking down at her with a hard expression. He looked completely like Storybrooke Gold now. That look he had given her many a time while in the cursed town. It held honesty, and regret. He was trying to hide his feelings, Emma could tell, and she figured Belle knew it too for the girl urged him to sit down. Rumplestiltskin did as asked and sat on his knees. His cock was rigid and for a moment Emma found herself wishing she still wore that mask. There was no way she could accommodate such a large cock between her lips. It was just not done. For a brief moment she wondered how Belle did these sorts of things.

But the brunette had pushed her over so she was on hands and knees and held her skirts raised. Emma's face came awfully close to that throbbing organ which belonged to Gold, and flinched when she felt him grip her hair and guide her to the tip of him. Belle had positioned herself behind her and with her own knees forced those of Emma apart. The sheriff could hear Belle tap the whip in her hand. The brunette sat ready to punish her if needed.

But what could she do wrong except choke on this dick? Not swallow it all? Swallow.

Emma suddenly felt sick again and the quest of taking his dick in had become almost impossible when he forced her head on top of him. She parted her lips on his command and slowly the head of his cock made its way in. She made choking noises and felt Belle knead the skin of her thighs hard. It was odd to be with her legs apart and her cunt showing to another female, but it was even odder to suck Rumplestiltskin's dick. She started quite good on it though. With her fantasies of sweets filling her mind again she started to suckle his skin in an agreeable pace, and soon she felt his fingers massage her scalp before he started to guide her up and down his shaft. Her suckling increased, she sucked harder, faster, but then he moved her head even more forcefully and his cock was forced deeper inside of her. The tip hit the back of her throat and she chocked.

"Relax, Emma. Take him all in." she could hear Belle say, but it had become impossible and Emma was wheezing for air. Rumplestiltskin kept pounding her mercilessly and her lack of oxygen, caused by her panic, and his sharp thrusts deep down her throat soon had her hands curls and fingers flex. Belle caught sight of it and grew angry. Her hands left Emma's thighs and found the whip.

With a sickly cracking sound the whip smacked Emma between her legs, again and again, while Belle commanded for her to stop choking. Emma's pussy throbbed with pain and she thought she was going to pass out, but then the whipping stopped and she instantly relaxed more. The pain was ebbing away when she realized that Mr Gold was near and she wanted to pull away, but this earner her a slap of the hand against her butt by Belle and so she kept her head where Gold wanted it to be. With a few more firm thrusts she could feel him tense. His balls tightened and he let out a strangled cry, then his sperm shot forth and into her mouth and she was chocking again.

He fisted her hair, moving the golden strands around aimlessly as he came. His hips arched and his cock was forced deep in her throat. She coughed. Her hands sought for somewhere to hold but she could not find anything but Gold's hips and squeezed them hard as she tried to down it all.

"That's a good girl," she could hear Belle say. And as soon as the orgasm had washed over him she could hear Rumplestiltskin repeat those same words.

He was caressing her hair and sounded gentle. "That's a good girl." He carefully lifted her face and studied her. Emma looked tired and unhappy, and he frowned. His thumb brushed past the corner of her lips to wipe away a trickle of his semen.

Behind her she could hear Belle gasp.

"She spilled some of your gift, Rumplestiltskin." Belle cried out. "That's not a good girl at all, Emma. That's bad." Emma felt a slight push against her body to keep her legs wide apart, not that she could have closed them with Belle still sitting behind her (and between her knees to keep them apart). The whip hit her pussy hard and she gritted her teeth. But one slap followed the next and her already painful core started to hurt so much that even biting her own teeth would not help her to keep silent. She cried out in pain and begged Belle to stop. "I'll be good, I'll not waste it." She cried out, she cried how much it hurt and Belle abruptly stopped to cradle the girl in her arms.

Pulling Emma with her, Belle rested her back against the wall. Emma's back was against Belle's chest again she could feel the brunette's breast heave against her back with every take of breath. Through tear-stained eyes she watched as Rumplestiltskin's member had become erect again and he crawled closer, then grabbed her ankles and spread her legs. With her skirts pushed up he had instant access to her core and he traced a finger, feather-light, past her red entrance. She winced and hissed in pain, and ached her back against Belle.

The beauty let out a laugh. "Emma." She said. "I don't want to see you hurt, but you really need to learn your place here with us."

Emma decided not to say anything would be for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beauty the Sheriff and the Beast**

**/.,.|.,.\**

"We'll give you food, water, anything you need." She could hear Belle say in her ear. "Anything you need."

Emma's expression betrayed she thought of freedom and of her son, but she was too tired to speak. Her legs were still spread and her vagina raw by the many times she'd been hit by Belle's whip there. Even Mr Gold's finger tracing her velvety folds hurt. She did not fancy the thought of having another stroke of the whip down there and had ceased to struggle.

"Aren't we nice people?" Belle sung. Emma wasn't certain if the brunette expected a reply and parted her lips in a feeble preparation to speak, but all that escaped her was a cry of anguish as Mr Gold had slapped her pussy with his flat palm.

"She looks in dire need of attention, sweetheart." Mr Gold crooned. Belle smirked as she pulled Emma even closer against her chest.

"Not from me, not today." The beauty replied her lover. "She's been a very naughty girl, being so disobedient."

"Disobedient?" Emma protested, as she could not believe her ears. Instead of another slap or crack of the whip she could feel Mr Gold push her legs further down, wide-spread.

"Hey, I did nothing. You're the ones who kidnapped me." The blonde protested, but Belle's arm tightened around her chest until she felt she could not breathe. For a girl as petite as the brunette she was pretty strong; and wicked.

"Not another word." Belle said, sounding more stern by now. "You did not look at us when we pleased each other. You did not look when you pleased us. Now that is not pleasing, Emma."

If the sheriff hadn't been so frightened she would have rolled her eyes at the tone of Belle's voice. It was as if she was addressing a child.

"Even worse, you struggled and tried to make my golden man fall. Then you refused to down all his seed,"

Emma protested by muffled sounds but Belle's grip tightened again and she quickly quieted down.

"And," Belle continued sternly, "you keep protesting. I thought we'd made ourselves quite clear, Emma-love. No talking unless we tell you so, no struggling, no protesting."

The hands of the beauty found Emma's unclad breasts and started to toy with her peaking nipples. She twisted and twirled them roughly between her fingers, then pulled before she let go and started the process all over. Her movements were rough, and her soft palms pressing against the woman's mounts was a very stimulating contradiction. The blonde had to suppress a moan. How could Belle, forcing herself in such a way on her, make her feel good? This wasn't supposed to happen, Emma thought, and she tried to turn out of the girl's grip, but failed.

"Emma." Belle's disappointed voice sounded. She instantly stilled herself.

"I wanted for us to enjoy our first time together but it seems you've left me no choice. You tormented me for months, and you've tormented my man for ages. If you're so reluctant we see no other option but to torment you too."

The brunette smiled up at Rumplestiltskin, a clear sign he was allowed to proceed. The man forced Emma's spread legs down and positioned himself in between. His cock was hard as he stroked it with one hand, and stiffened even more at the prospect of fucking the blonde in front of him. The veins pulsed and his cock twitched at the sight of Belle holding Emma ready for him, and for her massaging the sheriff's bare breasts. The man bit his lip as he positioned himself at Emma's entrance. Her pussy was red from the whip and betraying only the slightest evidence of wetness. He pushed the head against her opening and grunted. She had not been taken in a very very long time, and he happened to be quite the size.

Belle gasped. "Oh yes," she panted. "Be anything but kind to her, Rumplestiltskin." She encouraged him. "Be rough with her and show her how it is to suffer."

At feeling a light pressure applied between her thighs, Emma started to panic and thrashed her hips and head widely. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried her best to avoid the inevitable. "No, No! Are you both mad? Please stop, stop."

But there was no such mercy. With one firm movement their hips joined and Rumplestiltskin was buried deep inside of her. Emma cried out in pain as her body pulsed around him, trying to accommodate what he had to offer. Her hands had flung to her mouth to cover her further cries and screams whilst Belle continued to roll her nipples between her index finger and thumb. "Hush," the brunette told her in a sleepy calm voice, "Relax, princess. As soon as you surrender to us the pain will fade."

Rumplestiltskin growled in annoyance at the realization that by his infiltration any spark of excitement the blonde might have had was now gone. She was all dry, but he figured it did not matter. She was tight and her body was trying to push him out, but he would not have her win. He loved a little competition, and so he took her reluctance as another challenge. He started a slow pace, teasingly slow so, moving almost completely out of her until only the tip of his head was still between her folds, then pushed back in deep. Emma muffled a cry each time he pushed forth and kept her hands clasped firmly over her lips. She wanted to whimper whenever it seemed like he was going to leave her body, but she knew he would return, and he did.

Belle was working on her breasts while whispering dirty little nothings in the sheriff's ear. Things like 'I love you, little sheriff, and I love you naked', and 'I'll have my husband fuck you raw,' and 'You like this, don't you? Being taken by your two best friends?' Her words made no sense in Emma's by pain distracted head. Yet, as Gold's pounding pace increased and Belle's tongue licked her neck, she found the pain had started to fade. Her nipples were all erect and slick sounds emerged from where their bodies joined.

Emma carefully opened her eyes to find Mr Gold's deep brown eyes focused firmly on her face. It was as if the man had no other purpose in life but to stare at her and it frightened her to pieces. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and she realized that it was this man whose penis was currently cutting into her like a knife. Cutting?

She paled and gasped out. Her hands left her lips and her moans and little gasps were audible again, not muffled. The thought of Rumplestiltskin's cock hitting her cervix had been a complete turn off and she turned her head away in an attempt to avoid his eyes. But she was smacked hard on the cheek and had to face him again. He was riding her, hard.

It was, however, Belle who had hit her and was biting her neck now. "You'll look at my man, sheriff Swan." She ordered. "Next time you look away you'll realize this fuck isn't half so bad as it could be." Belle growled at her. "And don't ever accuse us of being mad!"

Emma stiffened. She had cried that they were mad before, hadn't she? When Rumplestiltskin was about to enter her body? And what good had it done but vex the beauty who held her so tight and screamed in her ear. It had only angered them more and had helped her not.

Belle lifted Emma's leg so Rumplestiltskin could change the angle in which he was pounding her. He pushed in even harder than before and Emma, in this new position, felt bereft of breath. Her lips parted and eyes squeezed shut, but Mr Gold would squeeze her thighs hard and she would open them again. She had to watch as he took her, and took himself over the edge while doing so.

He was so close, so very close, and she regretted that he was enjoying himself, for a small smile tugging his lips betrayed he was pleased by her body. Another thrust, another wet sound, another moan from Belle and encouragement to come.

The brunette understood that telling Emma to work along was of no use right now, and her pleas for the blonde to come had transferred to Mr Gold whom she was moaning to with each thrust that pushed Emma against her chest. "Fill her, Rumplestiltskin," Belle begged him, "Fill her all up for me. Stuff her. Pump her full with your creamy juices, dearie. Think of me."

Emma could feel Belle's breasts pushed into her back with each slam of Rumplestiltskin's hips, and could tell how aroused the brunette was. She considered suggesting for the man to finish the job with his fiancée. There was no way she wanted his 'juices'. "Please," she begged, and this time wasn't hit by Belle. The brunette had mistaken the plea for an encouragement and cried out too.

"Please come, dearest, come."

And came he did. Rumplestiltskin grit his teeth and with one last push buried himself ball-deep. His whole being trembled as he orgasmed. After taking a deep breath his voice sounded in her ear, low and husky, like a man who just had his fill. And he had. "How do you like that, hmm, Emma?" His finger caressed her cheek. "It seems your belly is filled with something nice and warm." His finger left her cheek to stroke her clad stomach. His hand sensually moved over the fabric of her dress. "Would you like a daily creampie of good old Mr Gold?"

She tried to move her head and shake no, but Belle had gripped her chin between her fingers and squeezed her face so she could not object. "Yes," Belle replied for Emma, using her as a doll, "Yes, master Rumplestiltskin, I'd like that very much please."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled as he carefully removed himself from the two girls, slapping Emma's thigh in the process. "Such a good girl, princess."

Emma could hear Belle laugh behind her. The girl had let go of her and moved around to admire Emma's state. The sheriff sat with her legs apart and skirts tucked up still. Her head hung, her blonde curls dangling in front of her face so she looked truly sad, and her arms hung in front of her, knuckles between her legs and touching the floor. Her sex was red, swollen and showing white traces of cum. Her breasts heaved through the openings of her dress. She looked like a ravished goddess.

"My," Belle gasped, "How pretty you look, Emma. Don't worry, if you'll behave it'll all be better for you. You'll enjoy it, I promise." She took a step forth and lifted Emma's face with her fingers, then forced the blonde a kiss. Emma was too tired to fight back. Her body pulsed after the abuse.

With a happy smile on her face Belle turned away from her captive and clapped her hands.

"Well, love," she started, seeing Rumplestiltskin glance at her from the other and safer side of the dungeon. He had been cleaning himself with a tissue. "It seems we've made a good start." She stretched her arms and thrust forth her chest, her erected nipples showing through the fabric of her blouse. Mr Gold grinned wickedly as he took the hint.

"Emma, care for one last show?" he teased, then giggled like when he had been his dark self.

Emma just scowled at the two and tried to pull her knees close to her chest. She watched though, how the two lovers found their way to the niche. She watched how Gold helped Belle undress and then went down on his knees to suckle her pussy. She watched how he then penetrated her with his human rod and took her to oblivion and beyond while she screamed out in bliss. And she watched how they dressed, kissed her head and left the dungeon which held her as a prisoner.

She then slumped to the floor, exhausted, and looked at her own wrists in misery. There was nothing within her reach - except for the blanket or the wooden lavatory. Her eyes scanned the room and she realized how there was no water.

Wait.

No water and no food. She panicked. Would they leave her here to die now that they had their way with her? Tears threatened her eyes but she fought them back. Any fluids she would lose would mean a quicker death, and what if there was a chance for her to be saved? She had to keep faith, for Henry.

She sat up and pulled at her chain, but nothing budged. She stood up and winced at the pain between her legs. How could Belle enjoy _him_, when he was like this?

After a chain of futile attempts to escape Emma let herself fall down on top of the blanket and toyed with her hair. She felt dirty, tired and not at all like a hero. Heroes did not get trapped inside basements. Heroes were not forced to suck the cock of their former benefactors or finger the girls they'd just saved. She closed her eyes and a painful headache formed behind her eyes.

"What am I to do?" she whispered.

But there was only one option: Surrender.

* * *

**AU: **There could be more but I might take this story on a hiatus as I don't think anyone actually reads this and there are so many awesome stories out there that needs reviewing =)


End file.
